The present disclosure relates to a guidance control system for vehicle driving operation that notifies, during acceleration of the vehicle by operating a throttle operator by a driver, the driver that the vehicle is close to a start point for acceleration/deceleration operation of the vehicle by applying a force in the direction of closing a throttle from an actuator to the throttle operator at a point before the start point.
Systems for assisting in the acceleration/deceleration operation of a vehicle by a driver have been disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5251889 and Japanese Patent No. 5407410.
Japanese Patent No. 5251889 discloses assistance given in decelerating a vehicle by confirming the intention of a vehicle's driver to steer the wheel such as turning right or left and calculating the optimal deceleration start distance including the driver's operation history in the past. In this case, the driver's operation history, the current position of the vehicle acquired by the GPS (Global Positioning System) provided in the vehicle, information required for travel of the vehicle that is stored in the map information database available with the vehicle, and so on are combined to calculate, for example, the optimal deceleration start distance.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent No. 5407410 discloses guidance of acceleration/deceleration operation of a driving operator by a vehicle's driver, in particular, estimating a frictional coefficient between the vehicle's tires and the road surface and calculating a target vehicle speed and a target deceleration speed with high accuracy using the estimated frictional coefficient. In this case, it is necessary to continue with realtime calculation using a variety of parameters and sensor inputs to provide improved system accuracy.